The Flower Shop Incident
by PrincessMorgan
Summary: Another 'Incident' short story. Serena is caught in the rain, who is going to rescue her from the weather? Why Darien of course! How will the rain change their relationship? Please R


**AN:** Ok here is another short one I wrote today whilst being at work - Flame if you like.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon :-(**

* * *

**The Flower Shop Incident**

Serena stood outside the arcade and looked up at the black clouds that hung in the sky. It had been pouring down rain ever since she arrived at the arcade that afternoon. Looking at her small pink watch she knew it was getting late and that Ray and the girls would kill her if she arrived late for another scout meeting. Standing under the awning of the arcade she finally decided to make a break for it, quickly dashing across the busy wet road to the protective awning of the flower shop. Serena took a quick look at her clothes. She was drenched, her hair was dripping wet and her shoes were full of water. If she kept this up the whole way to the temple she would end up sick, she just knew it. Standing still she looked up at the sky again and contemplated what to do next.

He had been watching her the whole time from his window seat in the arcade. Usually he chose to sit at the bar and chat casually with Andrew, but not today. Today he chose to watch the blond bunny try to escape the weather. He watched as she had run across the road trying to doge traffic and also the rain. As soon as she had stepped onto the road his hands clenched the side of the table turning his knuckles white. Didn't she know how dangerous that was? What if she had gotten hurt? He couldn't just sit there and watch her do it again, it was time for action. Darien rose from his chair and picked up his green jacket. Throwing some money on the table he proceeded out of the arcade doors and ran quickly towards the scared, wet blond huddling against the window of the flower shop.

Dodging traffic and a wet but fast cat he finally reached the other side of the road, and the blond. Serena had been giving him a funny look ever since she had seen him leave the arcade. She couldn't figure out what he was doing.

"What do you want, Baka?" She almost yelled at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing out in this rain!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She turned her back on him and steeped into the rain again. Darien quickly grabbed her hand and yanked her back under the awing. Serena was so surprised she couldn't even speak she just stood there dripping wet. Darien quickly pressed a finger to her lips to quieten her.

"There is no way you are going to get home in this sort of weather Serena, so just be a good girl and I will drive you home, ok?" He removed his finger from her lips and reprimanded himself for thinking about how soft her lips felt. Serena just stood there and nodded her head. Who was she to give up a free lift, and he was right, there was no way she was walking home in this weather. Gaining a bit of courage from her silence Darien quickly took her hand, feeling how cold it was and frowned. Slowly removing his jacket he slung it over her shoulders and took her hand once more. Serena still hadn't said anything. The whole situation was just insane. Darien was coming to her rescue; the Baka was actually being nice to her. He took her hand once more, making her heart jump in her chest. She really did like it when he touched her. Darien waited for a break in traffic before steeping out onto the road dragging the young blond with him. Once they successfully navigated the traffic, they were standing out the front of the arcade. Darien led Serena down the side ally towards the small car park. Quickly using the remote control to unlock the car he opened the passenger door and she quickly slid in. Jumping behind the wheel of the car he quickly turned the engine on. Darien fiddled with some knobs and suddenly a gust of warm heat hit Serena's face.

"Hmmmm that's nice" She almost purred. Darien swallowed hard, here he was in a small confined area with a totally under aged stunning blond. His mind was going crazy with all the things he could do to her to warm her up. Shaking the naughty thoughts from his head he turned to Serena.

"Ok, how do I get to your place?" He asked her

Serena looked at him blankly. What had he just asked? She was staring at his lips thinking about how close he was and just how much she wanted him to kiss her. She saw his lips moving, but didn't hear a thing.

He looked at her awaiting a response. She moved her eyes up to meet his. They just sat there staring at each other, unconsciously drawing close and close together. He could feel her warm breath on his face, this was it. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He was snapped out of the trance by a familiar ringing. Braking eye contact he looked at Serena's small pink bag. It was ringing. She still hadn't moved.

"Are you going get that?" he asked in almost a whisper. Nodding she fished thought the bag to find her cell phone.

"Hello" she said thanking god that the person on the other end of the phone couldn't see how pink her cheeks where. She couldn't believe how close they had just been to kissing. Her first kiss. Did she really want to kiss Darien that much? Did he really want to kiss her or was he just caught up in the moment? All this swirled in her head as she recognised the voice of the person on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you? You're late like normal." Ray's voice fumed over the phone.

"Ray? Oh I'm sorry I know I'm late, I got stuck at the arcade in the rain, I couldn't possible make it all the way to the shrine." Serena explained to the irate scout of fire.

"Fine then we will just start without you, can't you ring you mum to pick you up?"  
"Well actually I'm already on my way over."

"How it still pouring down cats and dogs?" Ray could hear something in Serena's voice; she just couldn't pick up what.

"Um…" Serena paused and looked at Darien, he seemed to be focusing very hard on whatever was written on the steering wheel. "I ran into a friend and they are giving me a lift over, I won't be long, start without me."

"Who's this friend of yours anyway? It must be someone older if they can drive." Ray was suspicious, and curious.

"It doesn't matter Ray, I'll see you soon." And with that Serena pressed the little red button and disconnected Ray.

Serena turned her attention to Darien, who was still pouring all his energy to reading the steering wheel. "Darien? Do you mind dropping me off at Ray's temple, I'm meant to meet the girls for a study session?" As soon as she said the word study, she regretted it. She waiting for the comment about her study to come from him, but it never did.

"Sure" was all he said and put the car into gear. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking about what had almost happened, before Ray interrupted them. What if she hadn't called when then? Would she just let him kiss her? Didn't she class him as the enemy?

The drive to Ray's was quiet, the rain continued to pour down and Darien made sure he took extra care on the roads. As he pulled up to the temple, he put the car into park and sat there with his hands on the steering wheel. Serena filled with the hem of her wet skirt. Both were occupied with their own thoughts. He had to say something to her, anything; he didn't want to leave it on this awkward note.

"About before?" he began not knowing where this conversation was going to lead them.

"Yeah?" She urged him to go on.

"I didn't mean to… What I mean is that I…" he didn't want to make it sound like he was going to take advantage of her. Serena realised where this was going, he was sorry he tried to kiss her. She felt deflated and hurt.

"Sure I mean its ok, you know we were both wet and the storm and all, I guess we just got caught up in the moment right?" She plastered on a fake smile.

Darien didn't know what to say. She had just outright told him that she didn't really want to kiss him, it was just a 'moment'.  
"Yeah" He agreed, with his own fake smile. Serena saw something flash across his eyes.

"I mean, we're meant to be enemies right?" she half laughed.

Darien looked her seriously. Did she really think that little of him?

"I never wanted to be your enemy, Serena?" This threw her off guard. She always thought he hated her. But then again, why was he being so nice to her now?

"Me either" she replied in hushed voice. Both just sat where they were. Starting out at the pouring rain. After a few moments Darien remembered where they were.

"You better get to your study group before Ray's sends out a sniper part for you"

"I guess so, thanks for rescuing me from the rain. It means a lot… to me." She half smiled to him.

"Trust me, the pleasure has been all mine. You know, you can always come to me if you need something, right?" He smiled at her seeing her cheeks turn a brilliant shade of pink.

"Thanks" She said again as she began to slide out of his jacket.

"No, keep it, it's a long walk up those stairs and I wouldn't want you catching a cold." Her cheeks turned a even darker shade of pink and she just smiled at him. Gathering up all the courage she could muster she quickly leaned over and pecked him on the cheek. Undoing her seat belt she got out of the car and began to run up the stairs to the temple. Darien watched her go before starting up the car and driving away.

As he did the rain stopped, the clouds parted and the sun shone down, tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day.

**AN: Short and Sweet Fluff - Review!**


End file.
